objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Grassy
Flower Grassy, also known as Flower Grass, or Grass Flower is an OC created by . Appearance He appears to be a plant with a flower connected to it. Flower Grassy's original design is a bit different then his previous design, it's flower was big. In his previous design, his Grass came to the flower. In his current design, it was changed into Grassy from AOTO with a flower connected to it. Unlike all Grassy clones, he is not a recolor. He only has one major change, the flower connects to the grass is the only change to Grassy. Since October 2017, he has been seen wearing a Hawaii skirt to make him more Hawaiian. However, in Battle to Win The Ultimate Prize, he is seen without it. Personality His personality is very nice and friendly. He is also very kind. He can be happy or very sad depending on his mood. He can be sometimes mean to enemies because he doesn't like them. By using his happiness, he makes nice people happy. However, when someone is close to his flower and smells it, he freaks out because he doesn't like anyone smelling his flower and he needs it to survive. He is usually childish despite being a little older. In the TFFM Free Add, he is known as the Hawaiitizer. Coverage Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal He makes a appearance in Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. He placed 2nd because he didn't get the most votes losing to Green Rocky. Cutie Island Hurt and Heal Season 1 He also makes an appearance in Cutie Island Hurt and Heal Season 1. He placed the final 10. Unfortunately, the randomizer removed his HP before 7 others, causing him to place 8th. Battle for Dreamworld He also appears in Battle for Dreamworld. He is the second person to be signed up after Semir Ali Logo. He is not eliminated yet and nothing is known about him as of now. Battle for Wish Bush In Battle for Wish Bush, he was recommended by Cutiesunflower. This is the first time he was recommended in a object show, or camp. Random Characters Hurt and Heal He only appeared in the third season. He placed 2nd and he was the last character to die in the third season. TTFCC He is one of the recommended characters in TTFCC. This is the second time he was recommended in a object show, or camp. Best of the Rest He also appeared as a recommended character in Best of the Rest. This is the third time Flower Grassy got recommended in a object show. The first was Battle For Wish Bush, and the second was The Fight for Cliché Castle. ROTBFDIWP In ROTBFDIWP, Flower Grassy is one of the 15 recommended characters who had at joining the game. He joined the game with 5 votes and he is signed up by Cutiesunflower, but he was later eliminated in episode 21. BFTWP Flower Grassy said that his team should be Grasslands, but Television named the team The Lifesavers instead. Object Sun He will be a contestant in Object Sun. Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Flower Grassy is one of the contestants competing in Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize. Episode 1: The Beginning In the song challenge, his song is scored a 10/10. He got the most points out of everyone, with 19/20, making him the team captain, along with Bubble Wand, and he chooses first. In his team, he has Lizy, The Computer Brothers of Paine, Flower Tree, Wubbox, Green Starry, and Baseball Cap. His team wins. Episode 2: The first Elimination For the cake challenge, he got a 7/10, and his team is safe once again. Episode 3: Are you smarter than a box? He is tied with most of the other contestants with 3/5. Episode 4: Merge Time In episode four, he didn't lose any points because he didn't get any votes and he didn't get a lose token, and he got the highest points out of everyone, with 59, and he isn't up for elimination. Episode 5: There is a POINT of winning For the challenge, he placed 7th, only beating Baseball Cap (who got the lose token), but he isn't up for elimination once again. Episode 6: Strategy On your mind Through the course He did better in the obstacle course challenge and placed 4th. He isn't up for elimination. Episode 7: What a coincidence After Chalk's elimination, he is ended up being in the danger zone, however, in the challenge, he has killed most of the bugs out of everyone, with 375, making him get a little higher. He gets 5 bones for winning. Episode 8: Swim through or else you will be Drowned He placed 5th, only beating Lizy, and he is UFE along with the other four. Episode 9: just stay here In the elimination, he didn't get any votes and he is safe. He pushed Lizy off, but he was then pushed off by Bubble Wand, despite being friends and placed fourth. He's UFE again. Episode 10: Double Digited Elimination He was safe, again, with no votes. He did do good in the challenge, and placed last, getting him his lose token. Episode 11: Final Challenge, He was eliminated with 16 votes, and he was teleported into the TSB. After his elimination, Flower Tree became happy to see him again. Trivia * He is the first male Grassy Clone to be made. * He is one of the two main OCs by Cutiesunflower, the other one being Green Rocky. ** Coincidentally, they are both kind and males. * Flower Grassy is the second Grassy Clone to be created. The first being Hay. ** He is also the first Grassy Clone to not be a recolored Grassy Clone. * He is similar to Grassy because they are both plants, green, and have Arms and Legs. ** The difference is that Flower Grassy has a Flower connected to him while the normal Grassy doesn't. * He is one of the Grassy Clones. * Flower Grassy's possible known Birthday is on April 25th. * He is the first plant to be created by Cutiesunflower. * In Object Fusion, his combination is Flower and Grassy and his name is Flower Grass. * In the Newspaper about Flower Grassy going crazy over flowers!, it is confirmed that Flower Grassy cannot live without Flowers. This means he can't live without them. If Flower Grassy doesn't survive without Flowers, he can easily die. It can happen when someone burns him or takes his flower away. * He appeared as a recommended character in The Fight For Cliché Castle. ** He also appeared as a recommended character in Best of the Rest, and Battle for Wish Bush. * Flower Grassy is the only character created by Cutiesunflower to be hermaphrodite. * Flower Grassy doesn't like being called a green piece of crap. Gallery Flower Grassy Idle.png|His Old Body Flower Grassyyy.png|His New Body Flower_Grassy_New_Bodie_463636.png|His Newer Body Flower Grassy Debut Transparent.png|Original Design Flower Grassy.png|Older Jumping Pose Flower Grassy Sad.png|When Sad Flower Grassy Pose 1.png|Debut Design Flower Grassy with a GBA.png|Flower Grassy with a Game Boy Advance Flower Grassy Neutral.png|Neutral Flower Grassy Talk 1.png Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png Original Flower Grassy Idle.png|Original Flower Grassy Body Flower Grassy Beta.png|Beta Flower grasse.png|His pose by . Flower Grassy New.png|New Flower Grassy New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|New Jumping Pose Flower Grassy with Anime Eyes.png|with Anime Eyes Female Flower Grassy.png|Female Version Flower_Grassy_Ssssssssssssss.png|Flower Grassy Newer Pose Flower grass.png|Object Fusion 14, Flower Grassy.png Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky Flower Grassy New Pose Very Happy.png|His pose by . Flower Grassy Newer.png|Remake Body Flower Grassy Newer Remake Pose.png Flower_Grassy_New_Bodie.png|Flower Grassy by ObjectReater Flower Grassy Walking.png|Walking Flower Grassy Sad with tear.png|When Very Sad DiaFlower Grassy.png Flowgrass.png FlowerGrassy2cc BTB.svg FlowerGrassy BTB.svg FG New Body.png FG Flower New.png FG New Pose.png|His redesign by . Flower Grassy wearing a Hawaii Skirt.png Flower Grassy Newer Bodie.png Grass,.png|His pose by ScrapperNSaranctha. Flower_Grassy_is_back_2018.png Names in other Languages * Hierba de flores - Spanish * Blume Grassy - German * Blomma Grassy - Swedish * 꽃 그랏씨 - Korean * フラワーグラッシー - Japanese * Blo Grassy - Icelandic * Flori Grass - Romanian * Flor grassy - Portuguese * Fiore Grassoso - Italian * Huacao - Chinese * Tsvetochnaya trava - Russian Category:Males Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Cutiesunflower Category:2000's births Category:Cute Category:Happy Category:Nice Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Category:Friendly Category:Sweet Category:Helpful Category:Very Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Recommended Characters Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Green Ice Cube Fans Category:Grassy Fans Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Red Popsicle Haters Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:OCs Category:Grassy Clones Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Protagonists Category:Plants Category:Flower Grassy Category:Neptune Fans Category:Battle for saturn contestants